Burning Red Chemistry
by ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE
Summary: With Haku's death fresh on his mind, Naruto gives himself a new purpose. To achieve this he must get stronger. How would things have turned out if Kakashi gave team seven some advanced training and Naruto found out about his past. Add more Uzumaki to the mix, and your in for some action romance and eventual clan restoration. (Naruto x karin) Mokuton/Uzumaki Chains Naruto.
1. A new purpose

**Hello and welcome to my new story 'Burning Red Chemistry' this is a Naruto x Karin story that starts off during the Wave-Arc - Chuunin exams Arc switch over. Naruto will have the Mokuton and three affinities, but the two secondary affinities won't be put into practice until the end of the first arc, anyway enjoy. :) **

* * *

Naruto was not his usual self during his walk back to Konoha, rather than his usual loud, somewhat annoying attitude, he was silent and look as if he was in deep thought. And for a matter of fact, the orange clad boy was indeed thinking about something, a particular speech that a rather feminine looking teen Shinobi had told him. The subject of this little speech was purpose, something the boy Naruto was thinking about lacked, and died lacking, much to Naruto's sorrow. The reason Naruto was thinking on these words was because Naruto, wasn't really sure what his purpose was in the world other than being a ninja and someday Hokage. He wanted to know what his purpose was so he could live for that very purpose, deciding that thinking on it alone would do him no good, Naruto decided to ask his Sensei, Kakashi about it.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what is your purpose in this world?" Naruto asked the cyclops looking Jounin, getting a surprised look for the latter.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked back, not quite sure how to answer the given question.

"Haku, he didn't have a purpose without Zabuza, and now that I think about it, other than being a ninja, I don't have one either" Naruto explained, Kakashi was a little shocked at the mature question coming from the young blonde before him.

"Well Naruto, my purpose is to teach all that I know to the next generation, which in my case is you, Sakura and Sasuke, but as for yours, that is something that you will have to figure out yourself" Kakashi answered, Naruto seemed to take this explanation rather well and pondered on it for a while. After a lot of thought, Naruto looked back up at his Sensei.

"Well, the way I see it, I want to become Hokage and the duty of a Kage is to protect the village, could it be that my purpose is to protect?" Naruto asked, Kakashi seemed to smile with his eyes.

"Could be Naruto, but to do that you must get stronger" Kakashi stated in teacher-like tone, Naruto widened his eyes as if he had just had a revelation.

"That must be it then!, I have to become stronger to protect others, thanks Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto chimed, he was happier than h had ever been before, he finally had a purpose and a seemingly noble one to boot. But one thing did cross Naruto's mind, how was he meant to get stronger, his options were limited if since he was a mere Genin.

"Kakashi-Sensei, how can I become stronger if I'm a Genin?, I can't use any high-level Justu and I am limited to the basics, and lets face it, my Taijustu sucks" Naruto said with slightly sad voice, Kakashi seemed to sympathize with the poor Genin a bit, so he decided to cut him a break.

"Well, when we get back to the village I'll start teaching you Taijustu and higher level Chakra control and because I seem to be interested in this little quest of yours, I'll borrow some Chakra paper and some Justu scrolls that you can use" Kakashi promised making Naruto smile at his Sensei with gratitude.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei, this means a lot to me!" Naruto shouted, Kakashi found himself smiling back at the blonde boy next to him, for some odd reason he felt obligated to help this boy achieve his goal.

"Your welcome Naruto, but know this, if we are to do this, your training will get a lot harder, that means all of you!" Kakashi warned, Naruto nodded a serious look on his face, Sasuke who had been listening to the conversation smirked, finally he was getting some serious training. Sakura however groaned at the prospect of getting out of bed earlier and having to do more laps of the training field because of Naruto's desire to be strong.

* * *

Once back in Konoha, the four-man cell went straight the Hokage's office to give their report, to say Hiruzen Sarotobi was surprised to say they completed the equivalent of an A-Rank mission was an understatement. After giving a lengthy report;Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all went home or in Kakashi's case to the book store, to see it a new Icha Icha Paradise.

"Jiji, can I talk to you for a moment, it's important" Naruto asked, displaying a serious look on his face, Hiruzen's curiosity got the better of him and decided to see what was up.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, what is it?" The old Hokage asked back, Naruto looked slightly nervous but steeled his nerves and went along with his plan.

"I know you said you couldn't tell me but it's important that I know, who were my parents Jiji, if they left anything to me that can help me get stronger, I need to know!" Naruto said seriously, Hiruzen looked shocked at the boys change in attitude, but he knew this day had been coming for a while now.

"Naruto-Kun, the reason I can't tell you is because they had enemies and if word got beyond our borders, they would more than likely come after you" Hiruzen responded calmly, he looked slightly grief-stricken when talking about it, however he wasn't prepared for the response he would get to what he had just said.

"Jiji, all ninja have enemies, that is why the bingo book exists, however I am going to get stronger and if my parents can help me do that, then you have no right to take that away from me. No matter when people find out, the enemies of my parents will always come after me, so just tell me god damn it!" Naruto shouted his face wrinkling in anger, Hiruzen sighed, he knew Naruto would drop it and he did have a point, it seemed there was no getting around it.

"Naruto-Kun, your Kaa-San's name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was a kage level Kunoichi, she wasn't born in this country, she was born in the country called Uzu no Kuni, an island country off the east cost of Hi no Kuni. Her village was destroyed along with her clan, the Uzumaki's in the second great Shinobi war, thats when she came to the village as a little girl, she was very excited to have you" Hiruzen explained with a sad smile, Naruto listened intently to the revelations of his past.

"Your Tou-San Naruto-Kun, was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, a genius shinobi and my successor and predecessor, he was so excited to teach you everything he knew about Ninjustu and Fuinjustu, both of which he was a master, they both loved you very much. You are also correct in assuming that they did leave something for you to get stronger" Hiruzen concluded as he reached into a sealed desk draw and pulled out a scroll, he handed it to Naruto who sat down on the floor and opened the scroll, he put his Chakra into the seal and a pile of boxes popped out neatly, on top was a letter. Naruto opened the letter and began to read.

_Hi Naruto-Chan_

_It's your Tou-San, my name is Minato. First I would like to say that I am so sorry for what I did to you by sealing the Kyuubi inside of you, it was the only option I had due to the circumstances, but it didn't make it any easier to do. I was really looking forward to shaping you into a fine shinobi, just like me and you Kaa-San, but it seems Kami-Sama has a grudge on me for some reason. But regardless I leave you, my house, my fortune and my justu's, the Hirashin and the Rasengan, also my research on expanding the Rasengan and adding elemental Chakra to it. Now I have to go Sochi, I love you and always will, in the envelope there is a letter from your mother, read it and hold it close._

_Your Tou-San, Minato Namikaze._

Naruto started to shed tears, a sad smile creeped along his face as he put the letter down gently and pulled out the other letter. He could tell the other letter was from his Kaa-San, the writing was a lot neater despite the rush for time and it was written on blue coloured paper with red swirls around the edges.

_Hi Sochi_

_I'm Kushina and I'm your Kaa-San. Just so you know I decided teach Minato-Kun a lesson for sealing the fuzz butt in you by hitting him with a frying pan. I really wanted to watch you grow up and become as strong as me, your Tou-San is a pansy so there is no point using him for a comparison. But because I can't do that, I leave you my Taijustu style Kata's, the 'Uzu Supin style' and my Knowledge on Fuinjustu, Suiton justu and Kenjustu, my katana is in there as well. If you need a Sensei, go look for a guy called Hayate Gekko, he was my best student and is probably a Jounin the time you read this. Live well Naruto and be a proud Uzumaki, no matter what your name is, I love you._

_Your Kaa-San, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Naruto smiled putting the letter down, he went for the first box that he could see, he saw a symbol on top of the lid and became curious. It was a red swirl with a black outline, Naruto knew he had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Hiruzen seeing Naruto's thoughtful face decided to help him.

"That's the Uzumaki Clan Symbol, you've probably seen it on the Chuunin and Jounin flak jackets, since Konoha and Uzu were close allies due to the marriage of the clan head and the first Hokage, we put this on the jackets as a sign of respect and friendship, it part of the headband aswell" Hiruzen explained, Naruto seemed to accept the answer and went to open the box. Lifting the lid of the shoe box-like container, he found three special tri-pronged Kunai, the hilt had a yellow wrap over it. Unlike most kunai, it wasn't black it had a shiny chrome finish that was only associated with Chakra conducting metal. One final feature was the seal on the hilt, marking it as a hirashin Kunai.

"Wow I can't believe Tou-San wants me to learn his signature justu" Naruto said in amazement while inspecting the Kunai.

"Well, why don't you see what else is there" Hiruzen suggested, Naruto nodded and went for the long, rectangular box next. Inside was his mothers Katana, it was about 90cm long and had a red wrap around the hilt with a blue guard designed like the Uzumaki swirl. Naruto put his Kunai in his pouch and his Katana on his back, the rest of was research papers and the justu scrolls, he put them in the large Sealing scroll again and put it under his arm.

"Thanks Jiji, I feel a lot better now I know who my parents are, I'll see you soon" Naruto said before hugging the man he considered a grandfather. After that he went for the door, but was held up by the old Hokage.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Naruto-Kun?" Hiruzen asked with a playful smile.

"What would that be Jiji?" Naruto asked back, a confused look on his face.

"Why the keys to your new home of course, you parents left the Namikaze compound to you remember" Hiruzen said happily, Naruto face lit up at this, the idea of not having to live in the run down apartment anymore was quite appealing to the young blonde.

"Oh yeah!, that's awesome, thanks Jiji" Naruto replied happily as he took the key from Hiruzen, the old Hokage gave him the directions.

"By the way, you should Invite Kakashi to your home, he was your fathers student" Hiruzen suggested, Naruto seemed surprised for a moment, but then smiled and nodded before leaving.

"Welcome to Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Naruto was walking in the Clan district of the Konoha, after much walking and asking for a lot of directions, he finally found his new home. A few people from the Hyuga and Aburame clans looked at Naruto with much confusion, they didn't know why Naruto was even trying to get into the Namikaze compound, only people that were relatives of the Yondiame could get in. Naruto walked up to the gate and found a small seal that was were a lock would be on most other gates, putting his Chakra into the seal, the gate opened on it's own much to the spectators amazement.

"How did he open the gate"

"Only relatives of the Yondaime can get in"

"It must be something to do with the Kyuubi"

"I'm not sure, he looks a little like the Yondaime"

"you don't thinks he's..."

"Possibly"

Everyone just stared at the blonde kid as he walked through the gate and into the estate, the gates closing on their own behind him. Naruto walked up to the rather large house, he was slightly confused as to why it still looked new after twelve years, he assumed it was something to do with Fuinjustu. Entering the house he found himself in hallway, he took off his sandals and walking further into the house, the first room his found was the living room.

It was a sizable room with a couch and table, a rather old television in the center of the room, probably knew when the house was last inhabited. There were sliding doors out to the training area , it was about the size of training area 17 where his team usually trained, beyond that was the garden which seemed to preserved by seals along the edge of the wood fence blocking it off from the training area. Deciding to go upstairs, Naruto went straight to the double door room which was the master bedroom, Naruto dumped all him stuff and laid down on the bed, he felt content.

He was home.

* * *

**There it is, the first chapter of my new fic, I hoped you liked it, Until next time :)**


	2. Training and A new Sensei

**Hello and welcome to a brand new chapter of 'Burning Red Chemistry' by ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE. I got good reviews on the last chapter, hoping this one will get as good if not better as this one will be more training orientated. Naruto will learn of his gift this chapter, and i will start to learn for the Chunnin exams which will start in the next couple of chapters. Anyway enjoy. :) **

* * *

It was 7:30 am when Naruto woke up, his eyes fluttered open as the sun rays coming through the window forced the young blonde Awake. It seemed this was the best sleep Naruto had experienced in a long time, the sense of security and belonging seemed to just ease Naruto into a calming coma like state. Seeing the time due to the Chakra powered clock on the wall, Naruto decided to get up and get something to eat, he felt rather famished from the trip back and he was dying for some Ramen. Going into the pantry, he found a bunch of empty shelves, however each had a sign with a seal underneath it, it amused Naruto that one was called 'Ramen' another called 'more Ramen' and a last called 'Kushina's Ramen Stash' so that's where he got his addiction from. Putting Chakra into the seal marked 'Ramen', A single bowl of fresh, steaming ramen popped out, the amazed Naruto but he wasn't complaining, pre-made home ramen was more than good enough for him.

After satisfying his hunger, Naruto grabbed his equipment, including his Katana, Hirashin Kunai and some Suiton and Rasengan Justu scrolls, as well as Taijustu kata Scrolls. This also included new cloths that Naruto found in one of his boxes, it seemed to have the same set of clothes over and over about 3 pairs of each size, so he just found his size. Now having everything, Naruto left his new home, he came out of the Namikaze compound, getting a few glares from passing Hyuga, he brushed them off as usual. It took Naruto about twenty-five minutes to get to his teams training ground, to Naruto's amazement Kakashi was already there.

"Hi Kakashi-Sensei, we starting our special training today?" Naruto asked in giddy excitement. Kakashi for one was stunned by Naruto's change in appearance. Naruto was wearing, black Ninja sandals, black shin-length pants with an Uzumaki swirl on the left back pocket, a blue T-shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on the back and a red belt with three Hirashin Kunai hanging off them.

"N-Naruto, where...did you.." Kakashi stuttered making Naruto chuckle, he was expecting as much.

"Jiji told me about my Parents, I think this might be Uzumaki Genin wear. Anyway, they left me a hole bunch of cool stuff to get stronger and I just have to give the word and the village will know, but i am holding out until I'm a Chunnin. By the way, would you like to come to the Namikaze compound, it only feels right since Tou-san never got to show you around" Naruto offered, Kakashi was still in shock for a couple of moments before recovering.

"So you know that I was Minato-Sensei's student, Otouto" Kakashi replied informally, in truth Kakashi had always felt a seemingly one-sided bond with his student, due to being old enough to be Naruto's Nii-San and being so close to the boys father.

"Yes Kakashi-Niisan, and I am happy you would think of me as your Otouto, as I fell like your a kind of Onee-san since you were so close to my parents" Naruto admitted, he seemed a little happy that he was so close to his Sensei, it would make talking to him a lot easier.

"I'm glad, Minato-Sensei and Kushina-Sama always said that I would get to see you and train you when you were born, seems I get to anyway Naruto" kakashi replied, doing his signature eye smile.

"Well then Kakashi-Niisan, I think you can help me with something!" Naruto shouted excitedly before going into his pocket and pulling out a small scroll, Kakashi seemed confused, Naruto opened it and then handed it to Kakashi. The cyclops Jounin went wide-eyed when he read the title.

'Learning the Rasengan part one: Spin' Was written in Kanji at the scrolls top. Kakashi thought about telling Naruto no and taking the scroll until a year or two from now, but seeing as he was a Chakra power house and nothing short of a miracle worker, Kakashi caved in to curiosity of Naruto's ability to learn.

"We will do this now, but as soon as Sasuke and Sakura get here, we will start our second Chakra control exercise" Kakashi said, his tone showing both concern and curiosity.

"Ok Kakashi-Niisan, I just hope this is as challenging as it sounds" Naruto replied eyeing the scroll with a smirk known only to those who had met Kushina when she was doing something either New, or stupid. When they unsealed the stuff in the scroll, a load of already filled water balloons popped out, Naruto seemed confused so Kakashi, who knew the technique decided to explain.

"The first step, as it says is making your Chakra spin from your hand, expel Charka from your hand and get the water balloons to pop by spinning the Chakra. Once you've done that fifty times, you can try step two" Kakashi explained, Naruto seemed surprised.

"Fifty times, Why fifty?!" Naruto shouted, a little irritated that it would take him a while to do it.

"Because when you've done it fifty times, You will be able to do it in seconds, making stage two manageable" Kakashi explained, Naruto seemed irritated by this for a little bit, but just decided to go with it until he could at least do it once. It took Naruto about an hour but he finally got it down for the first time, as a reward for his quick efforts, Kakashi decided to show Naruto a Rasengan. Seeing the Justu in action made Naruto all the more excited to finally complete the Justu and so he decided to get it one faster. By the time Sasuke and Sakura turned up, about an hour after Naruto finished stage one for the first time, Naruto had done this stage 10 times as each time it got easier to do. Both Sakura and Sasuke wanted to know what he was doing so they decided to ask.

"Dobe, what in the name of Kami-Sama are you doing?" Sasuke asked in his usual pissed of tone, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and grinned widely making Sasuke narrow his eyes.

"I am learning the first stage of the Rasengan, A technique made by my Tou-San" Naruto answered casually, Sasuke and Sakura looked confused at the statement, they were well aware Naruto was an orphan, so how could he be learning a Justu from his Tou-San.

"Naruto you Baka, your an orphan how could be learning A Justu that your Tou-San made, furthermore the Rasengan was A Justu made by the Yondaime hokage, so unless your Tou-San was the Yondaime...then...it" Saukra started to falter as realization hit her like a tone of bricks.

"That's right Sakura-Chan, I found out who my parents were, one was a Kage, the other a clan memeber" Naruto explained, Sakura looked dumbfounded by the infomation and Sasuke was seething, he could not understand how the Dobe could be so important, possibly more important than him.

"I don't believe you Dobe, what was your mothers name?" Sasuke asked a smirk coming back to his face, he really wasn't expecting an answer. He was utterly convinced Naruto was making this up, but the fact Kakashi hadn't said anything against it lingered in the back of his mind.

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was the last known Survivor of the Uzumaki clan, said clan was wiped out during the second great ninja war, they were also in close ties with the Senju's as one of the clan heads married the first Hokage" Naruto continued, Sakura's jaw hit the floor at this point, Sasuke was shacking with anger and couldn't stop, he really didn't want to think that an idiot like Naruto was a higher station than him.

"He is telling the truth, I was the Yondaime's student and part of his Genin team, I loved Minato-Sensei like a father since my dad killed himself when I was young. Kushina-Sama was one of the most amazing woman you could even dream of meeting, I will admit, I had a bit of a child's crush on her during my teen years, though I would never admit it even to myself at the time" Kakashi confessed, both he and Naruto shared a laugh at this, it was very amusing for the young blonde to know his sensei had a crush of his Kaa-San.

"I don't believe you, Naruto-Baka could never be as important to Konoha as Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screeched, Naruto and Kakashi winced at the sound, they really did like Sakura but she could really make someone deaf if she tried. However, the comment annoyed Naruto a little since she was denying his parents identity, something that was quickly becoming something important to him. The young blonde was beginning to rethink his love life a little, he was sure he could do better than Sakura, even as the town scapegoat. Kakashi saw the irritation in his Otouto's face and decided to stop Sakura before he went all Uzumaki on her.

"Sakura stop! He's not lying so just accept it, I won't let you bad mouth my Otouto anymore!" Kakashi shouted, before now he would just ignore her bullying since he wasn't allowed to show favoritism and even now he wasn't going to show much. However, this was a long term problem that he wanted to stop, since he was the sensei, he was in his rights to do so.

"Your Otouto, what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked, this day was just getting weirder for her, first Naruto tries to learn an A-Ranked ninjustu, then he tells her he's the son of a Kage and a memeber of an important clan, finally their sensei is calling him his Otouto, she was completely lost.

"Naruto was meant to be mentored by me and his father after his birth, I've watched over him as ANBU when he was a child and now I am his Sensei. I have a chance to recreate our relationship we were meant to have, like hell am I gonna waste it!" Kakashi shouted, his voice unusually passionate, even he wondered what had brought on these feelings, maybe the guilt of losing everyone, or the happiness of getting to know Naruto on a more personal level, he didn't know. Sakura was in awe of her Sensei, she had never considered him and Naruto to have meant to be so close, and it was taking all away from both of them. A feeling of regret filled Sakura, she looked down in shame, Naruto seemed surprised and Kakashi smiled, he was happy he got the message into her head.

"Well enough of that Nii-San, I think we should train now" Naruto suggested, Sasuke seemed to agree with both of him as he smirked and nodded to Kakashi. Sakura just gave a weak smile to indicate agreement, she still felt to horrible to give them straight responses.

"OK, first we will find out what your elemental affinities are" Kakashi stated, Sasuke nodded as he knew what Elemental affinities were and already used elemental justu. Naruto nodded, he knew what it was due to reading one of Minato's books the night before on Elemental Justu and how it could be improved. Sakura, as to be expected, looked confused as to what an 'Elemental Affinity' was, since she was a civilian child.

"As you know, an Elemental affinity is the type of Elemental Chakra your Chakra is best fitted to, meaning you will find it easier to perform these types of Justu. There're five types of Elemental Justu, katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton and Fuuton, all most common in there respective countries, ours is Katon. There are others, but they are Kekkei Genkai only usable in a curtain clans, the last in our village to be able to use a mixed release Kekkei Genkai was the Senju's the males were able to use the Mokuton or 'wood release', this is a mix of Suiton and Doton. Take these papers and put Chakra into them, if it turns to ash your affinity is Katon, if it goes damp your affinity is Suiton if it crumbles your affinity is Doton, if it splits it's Fuuton and if i wrinkles it Raiton" Kakashi said, concluding his lengthy explanation, all seemed to nod in reminder or understanding. Sasuke, being the kind of guy that he was went first, he knew he had a Katon affinity already, but since that's all he was aloud to practice, he wasn't sure if it was natural or not. When he put Chakra into his paper, it wrinkled only slightly before burning to a crisp.

"So my affinities are Katon and Raiton, but which one is stronger?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi seemed to understand why he was asking, being an Uchiha, having a second affinity was rare and it was very difficult to learn another affinity for them as their Katon affinity was so potent.

"Your Katon is by far the stronger affinity, but your Raiton affinity if trained will come in useful quite often" Kakashi answered, Sasuke seemed satisfied with the answer and went back to his usual brooding. Sakura, who was not extremely excited to find out what her affinity was, took a piece of Chakra paper and ran her Chakra through it, it burnt but didn't turn to ash.

"Not really surprised, your from a civilian family of Konoha so Katon would the one that you would pick up, however your affinity is weak. If you wish to take up ninjustu than I would suggest starting the leaf burning exercise in your spare time, but to be honest I always though you were a Genjustu type anyway" Kakashi explained, Sakura was fairly happy with this, although she wish her affinity was stronger. Naruto saw Sakura step back meaning it was his turn, he took a piece of the special paper an put Chakra into it, everyone was shocked when the paper split, one side turned damp and the other crumbled. On top of this, branches grew out of the two half's of the paper, which as far as most knew was impossible.

"So I have a strong Fuuton affinity, and a weak Suiton and Doton affinity. But what were those branches growing out the paper?" Naruto asked, his face looking completely confused, Kakashi how not said anything about branches growing out the paper, unless it was a mix of two releases, but that would mean he had a Kekkei Genkai right?

"I...I have an idea but it's not for sure we'll have to see the Hokage about it, if I'm right though we'll have to check your family history" Kakashi said cryptically, Naurto seemed confused but accepted it. However, Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about and had seen all the signs, the Suiton and Doton affinities, he was male and had an unknown background, branches grew out the Chakra paper and their Sensei had a hunch. Sasuke knew that if Kakashi was right this could only mean one thing...Naruto had a mixed release Kekkei Genkai.

"OK, can we get to training now, I need to become strong and fast!" Naruto announced in enthusiasm, Kakashi eyes smiled and nodded motioning for all of his Genin to follow him. They walked for several minutes before coming up to a stream, it was wide but not very deep perfect for what Kakashi wanted to teach his young students.

"The first thing I'm going to teach you is the water walking exercise, like the tree walking you must put Chakra to your feet to keep yourself above the water. However, since the water moves this is more difficult" Kakashi explained, Naruto listened intently to what his Sensei had to teach, he knew Chakra control was important, but never took the time to practice it. Sakura just looked and listened, ready to learn anything as ususal. Sasuke however was not happy, he didn't feel that Chakra control exercises would get him anywhere and wanted to protect very badly, but he knew he wouldn't get anything useful until he learned it. Kakashi then went on to show the Genin how to perform the water walking exercise and left them to it, but not before telling Naruto a little hint about Kage Bunshin and how he learned from their experiences. Naruto then made 30 clones and had them practice the exercise while he continued the his Rasengan training, Sasuke and Sakura were a little jealous of Naruto being able to do that, but they just got on with it without saying anything.

By two o'clock, Naruto had done the first step to learning the Rasengan thirty times and he could stand on the water for just over five minutes, around the same as Sakura who had better control than him overall but less Chakra. Sasuke got irritated quickly and wanted to give up, but Kakashi taught him the Kage Bunshin which he picked up almost straight away and got back to it with three clones. He could stand on the water for almost three minutes by the end. Kakashi had come back and followed their progress and what surprised and very pleased, they would have the exercise mastered within a day or two and then they could start on Taijustu and Ninjustu. That's not to say they couldn't practice on their own which Kakashi was very much hoping they would, hence why he had some Justu scrolls with him.

"Alright we'll call it a day, I want you to go home or to a training ground and practice by yourself, what you practice is up to you, however I brought some Justu scroll for you to practice from. Sasuke I know you already know the _**Katon: Gokakyu no Justu **_the_** Katon: Housenka no Jutsu **_and the _**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu **_so I got you a couple of slightly more powerful Katon Justu and two weak Raiton Justu, good luck" Kakashi said as he handed Sasuke the two scrolls, Sasuke looked at the scrolls to see what he had.

_katon scroll (C-B Rank)_

_**Katon: Hidoko no Jutsu (Heaving a mighty breath, a shinobi will spew an oily substance in front or even around them. It will rush forth like liquid and ignite as soon as the user wills it. The effect is obvious enough, resulting in a carpet of flame in whatever manner the user provided.)**_

_**katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will expel dragon head fireballs at their opponent. These powerful fireballs can punch through concrete.)  
**_

_**Katon: Neshou Bunshin (This creates clones of fire, disguised to look exactly like the user. The clones have the user's stats. When destroyed, the clones burst into flame, capable of creating first degree burns and lighting clothing/leaves/paper/etc on fire.)**_

_Raiton scroll (D-C Rank)_

**_Raiton: Raikyu (The user after performing the respective hand seals, is able to create a ball of lightning that is sent at a target moving at medium speed. The ball upon contact will burst and damage as well a shock the target and anyone around the target from up to 5 meters.)_**

**_Raiton: Jibashiri (After soaking an opponent with water, a Shinobi will unleash an electric current which will run along the ground towards their opponent, Shocking them on contact.)_**

Sasuke seemed happy with the scrolls, so he rolled them back up and walked off to go train alone, Sakura was wodering what Kakashi would give her. Seeing her unusual eagerness, Kakashi handed her a single scroll she opened it to find it was a Genjustu scroll.

_Genjustu scroll (D-C Rank)_

**__****Kasumi jusha no jutsu (The user creates a large variety of clones that phase in and out of the ground as if they were made of blackish liquid. The user can then hide the projectiles they throw within the illusory ones that clones throw.)**

**__********Kori shinchu no jutsu (Kori Shinchu no Jutsu is a Genjutsu which causes the target to travel around in circles. If the ninja is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically because they are unable to reach their desired target by traveling along the same path over and over.)**

**__************Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the rat hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.)**

Sakura knew she wasn't a ninjustu type, so she decided it was best for her to learn Genjustu and Taijustu until she was Chuunin and then maybe learn some Katon Justu on the side. Naruto was getting really excited as to what his Sensei had got for him, Kakashi handed Naruto two scrolls.

"Now Otouto, you have never manipulated Fuuton Chakra before so In one of those scrolls theirs an exercise for better manipulation of the two elements I've given you. Since your a mainly offensive fighter I've given you only one defense Justu for each element and three offensive Fuuton and two offensive Suiton, use them well Naruto-Niisan" Kakashi said before disappearing in a leaf Shunshin. Naruto looked in the scrolls to see what justu he had been given.

_Fuuton scroll (Manipulation level 1/2 and Justu D - B Rank)_

**_The first level of Fuuton manipulation is practiced by putting a leaf between your palms, and focusing Chakra into them to cut said leaf. One you have done this you will have enough level of control over Fuuton Chakra to perform C rank Fuuton Justu, B rank if you have an affinity in Fuuton._**

**_The second level of Fuuton manipulation is like the first but on a much bigger scale, go to the nearest tornado (Or other large mass of nature) and use your Fuuton Chakra to cut it with your Chakra from your palms. Once you can do this your Fuuton manipulation will be of a good enough level to perform A rank Fuuton Justu, S rank if you have a Fuuton affinity. You should be able to also create your own Fuuton Justu._**

**_Fuuton: Kaze Bunshin (Basically your typical clone, formed from wind. It is easily bested by any sort of skill, but this clone is still better than the average bunshin as it is able to attack and be attacked.)_**

**_Fuuton: Daitoppa (After bringing his hand to their mouth, A shinobi will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way.)_**

**_Fuuton: Reppuushou (After forming the needed hand seals, A shinobi will send a strong gust of wind towards their target. When acting in conjunction with another throwing weapon, the wind can increase its power and deadliness.)_**

**_Fuuton: Furyuuchou Ken (A skill where the user gathers a great amount of wind Chakra within their fist. This amount of wind flowing around the hand continues to be condensed and can be released at any time. Firing off a powerful, explosive burst of wind when released, the technique covers an area that is ten times larger than the user's fist.)_**

_Suiton scroll (Manipulation level 1 and Justu D - C rank)_

_**Level one Suiton Manipulation requires a large body of water, like a lake or river. Walk on the water (need to complete this exercise first) and push your Chakra into the water to heat it, once Charka based steam starts to rise you should be able to perform Justu from the water around you and the steam in the air. Once this is done you should be able to perform C rank Suiton Justu, B rank if you have a Suiton Affinity.**_

**_Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu (This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. Once the right hand signs have been performed, the shinobi will stick their hand out next to the target and the sphere of water will envelop the target and the users hand.)_**

**_Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri (This jutsu requires no hand seals and will create a fast jet of water running through the ground that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock.)_**

**_Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu (The ninja causes the area surrounding their target to be covered in fog. The low visibility allows the ninja to silently and secretly assassinate their target. This can also work as a make shift body of water to perform Suiton Justu that require water to be around.)_**

Satisfied with the Justu scrolls his sensei had given him, Naruto decided to go find this Hayate Gekko person is mother had told him about in her letter.

* * *

On the side of Konoha, a young man was practicing his Kenjustu kata's. This man was Hayate Gekko, he was tall and had messy black hair hidden under a bandana, he had sharp black eyes and pronounced markings under his eyelids, this was caused by the lack of sleep. This insomnia was caused by his long term illness along with his cough that he could never seem to get rid of, much to his annoyance but he had long since come to terms with it. He had spent the afternoon sparing with his lover and fellow Kenjustu specialist Yugao Uzuki, they were pretty much finished for the day when they both felt a massive Chakra signature approaching. When they turned to see who it was they were stunned to see a young, well dressed Shinobi land in the training area, the young blonde turned to them and smiled.

"Are either of you Hayate Gekko?" The young blonde asked, Hayate noticed the sword on his back and smiled, he assumed he was some up aspiring Kenjustu specialist. The Tokubestu Jounin turned to Naruto to answer his question.

"Yes that's me Kid, Hayate Gekko Konoha's Kenjustu specialist, who are you?" Hayate replied, he put his hand out for Naruto. The young blonde took Hayate's hand shook it, it had taken him a while but he he was finally able to find his Kaa-San's student and ask him for help.

"Yes, my Kaa-san told me to come find you if I'm in need of A kenjustu sensei, I can imagine you are confused as to why someone you don't know would recommend you, read this letter and all will be explained" Naruto said handing Hayate the letter Kushina had written for her Sochi. Hayate took the letter and began to read it in mind interest, as he got further into the letter his interest increased and his eyes got wider and wider, he finished he dropped the letter and shakily raised his finger to Naruto.

"Y-You're K-Kushina-Sensei's child?, but...that's impossible" Hayate stuttered, he didn't really want to believe it was true, because if it was he felt quite disgusted with himself. This was his Sensei's son, he didn't even do anything to help raise him, sure he was only is his teens at the time, but like hell he would let his Sensei down. He turned to Naurto with a look of guilt, Naruto knew this look from before and waved it off before anything could be said.

"I know what your gonna say Hayate-San but it's alright, it's in the past and I've accepted it, all I ask is that you teach me how to use this sword my Kaa-san left for me. She told me to find you so that you could teach me all she taught you, will you teach me, Hayate-Sensei?" Naruto asked, putting on the suffix to try and push the idea a little, even though he was pretty sure he would accept anyway. Hayate was still in shock as to who the boy in front of his actually was, it took him a few seconds to register the given question, when he did as small smile quickly made itself known on his face.

"Sure kid, I'll teach you Kenjustu, but just know that it won't be easy if you are to be the next generations Kenjustu specialist" Hayate warned, his smile turning into a smirk. However, he didn't think his smirk would be matched by Naruto who was getting all worked up about learning Kenjustu.

"Get Ready Sensei, because I'm gonna be the best student you'll ever have, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with excitement making Hayate and his lover in the background chuckle. And do for the next few hours Hayate went over the basics of Kenjustu including Kata's and the different types of sword used by both Shinobi and samurai. Hayate was both shocked and pleased to find out that Naruto absorbed all the knowledge like a sponge, learning everything within a few minutes for academics and a Kata in less than an hour. The new Kenjustu Sensei could see that Naruto would go far, as could his observing girlfriend, making both of them smile as the night overtook Konoha.

* * *

**Reader: ANIMEFANFICS you *BEEP* where have you been?**

**Me: I am so sorry GCSE season has started and I have had little time for fanfiction and won't do for at least another 5-6 weeks. I will slowly but surly be writing chapter three after updating my bleach fanfic. By the way, I want you to comment about if you want Naruto to have any other Dojustu or Kekkei Genkai, keep in mind you need a perfectly good reason as to why he had it or I won't count the vote. Currently Naruto has the Mokuton and the Chakra Chains. Until Next time. :)**


End file.
